


The Only One Mad Enough

by OccasionallyCreative



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Because this just blurted out of me, Episode: s06e04 The Doctor's Wife, F/M, Stream of Consciousness, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor's Wife, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionallyCreative/pseuds/OccasionallyCreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A museum piece wishing to explore the world; all she has to do is find a creature mad enough to accompany her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Mad Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, but never wrote it down. Then, when waiting for my seminar to start this afternoon in university, I finally got it.

You're late. You have been late. You will be late. Time and tenses can be funny things sometimes--they often are. Timey-wimey is the only way I can really describe it. Yes.

Oh, please do stop dilly-dallying about like that. Chattering away about nothing and everything at once; trying to look and be important even though no-one is really listening. Well, not the present moment I suppose. Yet they will, in time. They shall be in such awe of you--I can tell.

Ah, here you go. You've finally taken notice then. Yes, come on. I won't bite--after all, I don't have teeth. Time Lords do. I wonder if others in the universe do too. Well, they must do. Oh, do come on—just a step closer.

There you are. I can feel your hands touching at me, almost in wonderment. Not surprising--many others have done so in the past. My, but you're a mass of contradictions! Aren't you? Happy yet sad; neither a boy nor a man; mortal and immortal. Light and dark--so very dark. The things you will see... and the things you shall lose. But don't you worry—I'll be here. Just step through. We'll see so much, you and I. Meet so many wonderful, shining bright stars and universes. All you have to do is step through. It's as simple as that—but then simplicity can so often make complicated creatures like you so very frightened.

But you have courage; plenty of courage for someone who needs (no, wants) to run away. Ah, no. You seem to have _pushed_ my doors open, even though it's quite clearly signposted that you should _pull_. No matter. I'm sure you'll work it out in time. Or at least, I hope you do. You should do.

In you step. Honestly, the way you're gawping, anyone would think that you've never seen something like me before. You really should've done you know—I've been in this museum long enough for you to do so. Ooh, hello. You're moving. At long last.

However, I don't think that loud whoop of yours was _quite_ necessary. Not that I mind—it's quite endearing really. No creature's ever truly been _this_ happy at the sight of me. Usually they cower so, cower in awe, happiness and very often, fear. I can't think why--I can't really be _that_ frightening, can I? I certainly don't wish to be.

Your hands are caressing my console now, acquainting yourself with all my gizmos, buttons and such lovely things as that. Am I really that beautiful to you?  
"You... are... gorgeous!" you whisper with delight sparking in your eyes. So it seems that I am that beautiful. You're not too bad yourself.  
"Completely and utterly bonkers—you're beautiful. How could anyone lock you up?"  
Sadly, I don't quite know. It's not really like it was my choice to be stuck here.  
"C'mon... old girl," you murmur. I like that—never had a nickname before.  
"Let's go on an adventure."  
For the first time in oh so many years, I can feel myself coming to life. I can feel my engines throb and thrive as they breathe contentedly, thrumming with life. My control room echoes with the sound of you giving out another happy, happy cheer, the sound rising high above the sound of my engines.  
So here I am. A TARDIS and her thief, her madman... and her Doctor.

Long may it last.


End file.
